


Can't Live Without Your Love Inside Me

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: Atsumu isn’t sure what it was that actually lifted him slowly out of the molasses of his dreams, but the kisses Sakusa trails up and down the sides of his neck might be the criminals. The first one he registers tucks itself beneath the underside of his jaw, a warm press of skin on skin. Sakusa plants the next one beside Atsumu's Adam's apple. Sakusa keeps his mouth there. Surely, he can feel Atsumu swallow as he fights to stay conscious.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 227





	Can't Live Without Your Love Inside Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd. This is my first smut. This is all [Vivi's fault](https://twitter.com/GlitterdecayArt). Because she made [This piece](https://twitter.com/GlitterdecayArt/status/1341929883769987073?s=20) and it's all I think about and if I die while thinking about it, know I lived a good life.  
> I wrote this with [Crush by Cigarettes After Sex](https://open.spotify.com/track/2y7JqO7Jc7ErdOmxpvifRF?si=PE4Z0OMbQ0OyBd4SfS1DHA) on repeat, so I named the fic after it hehe.
> 
> You can find me on twitter [ here](https://twitter.com/pinchofass), but all I do is retweet skts and post weird audio files.
> 
> Allow me to plug my SakuAtsu playlists: [ Attempts Just Make It Worse](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5KfQhuUOB6YZ4FQPmOChZn?si=cvoLLKaqQ9yrunN_pX0FQA) and [Caught Up In the Motion](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2X3uv84SLYYYD7jYOufB2P?si=b2r1a6Q6Qg2HSu6foJnqag)
> 
> Please drop a kudos (or a comment if you're brave!!!!!!) if you liked this hehe. kisses.

Atsumu isn’t sure what it was that actually lifted him slowly out of the molasses of his dreams, but the kisses Sakusa trails up and down the sides of his neck might be the criminals. The first one he registers tucks itself beneath the underside of his jaw, a warm press of skin on skin. Sakusa plants the next one beside Atsumu's Adam's apple. Sakusa keeps his mouth there. Surely, he can feel Atsumu swallow as he fights to stay conscious. 

He’s so exhausted that he can’t bring himself to open his eyes. Instead, he heaves up a heavy arm. Quickly, he finds Sakusa’s warm back and trails his fingers up and down the dips of his spine through his t-shirt. Sakusa sighs into Atsumu’s neck. After a brief nuzzle, Sakusa continues his trail down Atsumu’s neck and across his collar bones. He sucks a bruise just below the divot, making Atsumu’s eyes flutter open despite their weight. 

“Good morning to you, too, Omi,” he manages to mumble out. 

“I missed you,” Sakusa hums, pausing his important work on Atsumu’s chest. His hair is chaos incarnate, the depths of its rich black devouring the dawn light seeping into Atsumu’s bedroom.

His voice is full of sleep and fighting him, but Atsumu says, “we slept in the same bed, sweetheart. I’m pretty sure my arm’s still numb.”

Sakusa lifts his head a fraction to look Atsumu in the eye. An uncharacteristic blush is painted on his cheeks. Atsumu knows that he’s missed Sakusa’s meaning, somehow, but his thoughts are still incapable of connecting together. He thinks he can still hear the calm shushes of the waves of his dreams.

Instead of answering, Sakusa journeys lower, darting his tongue out to roll it over Atsumu’s soft nipple through Atsumu’s thin tank-top. Atsumu’s breath stutters in his lungs. After the initial shock, he melts into the warmth of Sakusa’s mouth and the sharp sting of his teeth. 

One of Sakusa’s hands finds Atsumu’s unoccupied one and threads their fingers together. He detaches his mouth from Atsumu’s chest, but the pressure on their joined hands is enough that Atsumu doesn’t miss the heat much. 

At some point, Atsumu’s eyes slipped closed once again. He feels and hears Sakusa bring his arm to rest above Atsumu’s head where it is bracketed by his fluffy pillows. Soft, wet lips caress every point on the plane of Atsumu’s face. It tickles, but Atsumu fights to cling to the warm, fuzzy feeling of the brink of sleep and wakefulness. Sakusa brings his mouth to Atsumu’s ear and whispers, “I miss feeling you inside me,” so quietly that Atsumu isn’t sure if he’s dreamt it. He rubs his cheek against Sakusa’s, a small, sleepy groan falling from his lips.

Sakusa wiggles and settles his long body completely over Atsumu. They are pressed together, hardly a gap between them. Behind his eyelids, Atsumu notes that Sakusa’s hard and they're both naked from the waist down, but neither of them grind into the contact. 

Sakusa presses another kiss to Atsumu’s cheek and asks, “Did I tire you out yesterday?” 

Atsumu adjusts the arm he has around Sakusa and squeezes him to his chest to aid gravity in holding them together. Successfully, he manages to push all the air out of Sakusa’s lungs for a moment.

Atsumu finally finds the strength to say, “yeah.”

He feels Sakusa trying to sit up, so he lets him go, his arm dropping to one of Sakusa’s bare thighs. He presses his thumb into the flesh.

Sakusa’s weight settles on the tops of Atsumu’s thighs, brushing their cocks together again. He shivers at the contact.

In one moment, there are fingers in his hair, and in the next, there are fingertips tracing the bow of his lips. 

“What if I take care of you?” Sakusa offers. “Let me love you, ‘Tsumu, nice and slow.”

Atsumu cracks an eye open. He’s having a hard time focusing on Sakusa, who’s untangled their joined hands in favor of rubbing his hands up and down Atsumu’s sides. The morning light dances slowly against the exposed skin of his arms. There’s something close to a smile playing across his face. 

“How ‘bout it, baby?” Sakusa’s low voice colors the moment.

Trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes with the heels of his palms, Atsumu nods. He hears Sakusa make a satisfied noise as he drags a finger down, down Atsumu’s abdomen. It slides up Atsumu’s hardening cock from base to tip. Sakusa gently wraps his hand around as much of them as he can hold in one hand. The pressure he applies makes Atsumu want to jerk his hips, but he stays still for Sakusa. 

As he begins to work his hand up and down their shafts, Sakusa pats around the bed and finds what he’s looking for. The clear bottle of lube catches the sunlight peeking through the gaps in the blinds. Atsumu wasn’t sure why it was already on the bed, but he doesn’t mind when Sakusa takes his hand away to warm up the lube he spreads on both of them. 

Atsumu gasps into the touch, followed by a low rumbling growl that blooms right out of his chest. Sakusa leans forward to press messy kisses into his neck. When Atsumu throws his head back, Sakusa teeth graze the sharp line of his jaw, his tongue soothing as he goes. 

Atsumu closes his eyes again, giving into the sensations. His mind tries to return to the shore he dreamt of before Sakusa’s love awoke him. Sakusa’s puffs of breath against him remind him of the breeze that tried to pull him into the waves. 

The hand around their cocks leaves, but the warmth of Sakusa against him stays constant and wet. He hears the snap of the cap on the lube again. Already as worked up as he is, something between a groan and a hum escapes from Sakusa. He presses a closed lip kiss to Atsumu’s lips. Atsumu wants to chase him, wants to taste him, but the lips are gone as quick as spring rain. 

Atsumu feels Sakusa lift himself off of his thighs to position himself to take Atsumu all the way into his warmth.

Atsumu tries to sit up to stop Sakusa from rushing. He manages to choke out “Omi-” before Sakusa's clean hand presses him back into the mattress.

He shushes him and confesses, “I already got myself ready for you.” 

A full body shiver travels through Atsumu.

As his eyes slide closed once more so he can focus on how Sakusa is making him feel, he can see Sakusa in the darkness of ending night fingering himself open because he wants to feel full.

One of Sakusa’s beautiful hands wraps itself around Atsumu’s hip. He lowers himself onto Atsumu, so slow Atsumu thinks he feels Sakusa’s legs shake. As he slips inside, Atsumu places one hand onto Sakusa’s hips and fists the other into the pillow beside him. The pillow that smells like Sakusa. 

As the scent and the pleasure takes over his brain, Atsumu feels completely enveloped by Sakusa’s presence. His skin feels hot like he’s caught under direct sunlight. Sakusa takes him all the way to the hilt and exhales in relief.

“There we go,” Sakusa says to the air more than to Atsumu. 

After a moment, Sakusa rocks his hips forward. The motion drags Atsumu along his walls and colors melt behind Atsumu’s eyelids. The bedsheets feel like the ocean beneath him. He’s floating away, only Sakusa on top of him keeps him from flying away to wherever dreams go when we’re done with them. 

Sakusa leans back on the hand supporting him and slowly lifts up, making Atsumu whine. The thumb against Atsumu’s hip bone rubs back and forth, pressing down where Sakusa knows Atsumu is secretly sensitive. 

Atsumu digs his face further into the pillow while Sakusa slides back down onto him. He keeps up the agonizingly slow rhythm, releasing a stuttering exhale whenever Atsumu bottoms out inside him. 

Sakusa shifts, “Ah-” 

The noise catches Atsumu by surprise. His eyes open easily this time. The desire to see Sakusa sitting on his cock outweighs his exhaustion. Sakusa’s lips are wet and red, his mouth hanging open in a beautiful ‘o.’ There’s sweat dotting his hairline, contrasting the moles on his forehead. 

Atsumu lets go of the pillow in favor of reaching forward to trace the beauty marks that are scattered stars across Sakusa’s skin. His fingers slide across his skin, connecting lines to create Libra off the left side of Sakusa’s rib cage. Sakusa sucks in a breath.

“How do you feel, Omi,” Atsumu asks, finally fully awake. 

Sakusa shakes his head and rocks again, pressing himself further into Atsumu’s hand. He’s pouting.

“It’s not close enough,” he bites out, frustrated.

Atsumu nods and tries his best to sit up. He ignores Sakusa’s petulant huff as he slides out him. With some maneuvering, Atsumu manages to rearrange the pillows to support his back. He opens his arms, and Sakusa sits back down on his lap. His cock leaves dots of precome on Atsumu’s stomach. Atsumu holds himself in place as Sakusa sinks back down on him. Once he’s tucked inside of Sakusa, Atsumu thrusts up.

A shocked sound falls from Sakusa’s lips. 

“How’s that, baby?” Atsumu asks. 

Sakusa nods and rests his forehead against Atsumu’s. 

Atsumu lightly bites Sakusa’s nose, just because he can. Sakusa flicks Atsumu on his ear and grinds himself on Atsumu’s sheathed cock. He wraps his arms around Atsumu’s shoulders and lifts himself up. It feels so good, but Atsumu can’t stand the thought of leaving Sakusa feeling empty. His hips chase after Sakusa’s heat, and his fingers press into Sakusa’s hips, bringing him back down. It feels so right to be inside of Sakusa like this, better than any dream he’s ever had. 

Sakusa’s head lands on Atsumu’s shoulder, his neck too tempting a fruit to resist sinking his teeth into. Sakusa’s muffled moans echo in Atsumu’s ear. He presses down harder, wondering how much Sakusa’s beautiful skin can take before it gives beneath him like Sakusa’s ass always gives into his cock. 

He releases the skin beneath his teeth before he can do any real damage, even though Sakusa whines into his shoulder at the loss of contact. To make up for it, Atsumu helps Sakusa pick up the pace of their hips. Sakusa takes over their rhythm, and Atsumu wraps a hand around Sakusa’s neglected cock. It’s still slick from the lube, and Atsumu drags his hand over the head whenever his pumps reach the top. 

Sakusa clenches around him, pulling a growl out from Atsumu’s chest like treasure from beneath the sea. They are glowing together on this quiet morning. 

Sakusa’s hands cup Atsumu’s cheeks. He pulls their lips together and moans when they slot together. Their kiss is music punching on the offbeat, messy and fun. Atsumu pulls back to bite Sakusa’s bottom lip.

With all earnesty, he asks, “Is this close enough?” He snaps his hips up into Sakusa before he can answer. Sakusa throws his head back groaning and shakes his head.

“No, no, no-”

“What’s wrong, Omi?”

Sakusa’s breaths are quick and shallow as he spits out, “I don’t want to come before you. This was for you.” His words nearly dissolve into moans at the end.

Atsumu moves the hand around Sakusa’s dick even faster. He presses a kiss into Sakusa’s exposed neck. He mumbles into the skin, “no, this was to prove you don’t have to miss me when I’m right here, filling you up. Let me fill you up, Kiyoomi. Body and mind.” 

Sakusa’s next exhale gets caught in his throat as he comes into Atsumu’s calloused hand. All the tension leaves his body. His arms wrap around Atsumu shoulders in an attempt to bring them ever closer, as close to zero as two bodies can ever manage. 

Atsumu finishes working Sakusa through his orgasm and plants a kiss in the same place under his jaw like when Sakusa woke him up. 

Sakusa tilts his head so he can kiss Atsumu again, over and over. He whines into Atsumu’s mouth with every erratic thrust.

With one last snap of his hips, Atsumu comes undone, his senses overloaded with everything Sakusa: his lips and teeth nipping at him, his scent, his hole clenching around him. Sakusa’s arms are a prison and a home as they gently rock together.

They sit together as Atsumu softens inside of Sakusa, who’s buried his face into Atsumu’s neck. He’s still being held so tightly he can barely breath. Feeling sweaty and tired, he taps two fingers against Sakusa’s hip.

“Hey, love, we gotta-” the words are hard to say with his head still spinning “-I don’t know, shower or something.”

Sakusa nuzzles closer, his nose bumping against Atsumu’s neck. “I want to stay like this forever.”

Atsumu sighs, admitting defeat. He knows Sakusa will berate him later for letting his come dry on their stomachs, and the softness inside him isn’t going to feel like magic for long. But, Atsumu’s willing to listen to Sakusa’s complaints, if only for the satisfaction of saying “I told you so.”

“Alright, forever, then.”

  
  



End file.
